


One of These Days

by quill_and_ink



Series: A Shot at Happiness [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: "Someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power tofightfor it."Magnus decides he's going to follow his instincts and act on what Alec refuses to say.Based on the dialogue and actions from S01E12 of "Shadowhunters".





	One of These Days

**Author's Note:**

> So I just recently got into the Shadowhunters/Mortal Instruments fandom and binge-watched the first three seasons and just couldn't get this scene out of my head. What was Magnus thinking and feeling as he stood there presenting himself to Alec at Lydia and Alec's wedding? Thus, this little fic was born.
> 
> Majority of the dialogue comes from Shadowhunters S01E12.
> 
> Unbetaed, all errors are mine. Comments and kudos are eternally loved and appreciated! <3

_"Someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to_ fight _for it."_

 _"It'll be fine. I'm inviting you - this is your invitation. I just... I know my brother and I_ know _he's doing this out of his ridiculous sense of obligation. He doesn't love Lydia, Magnus, he - look, just... just be there, okay?"_

Ragnor's words and Isabelle's voicemail repeated endlessly in Magnus Bane's ears as he feverishly fastened the buttons of his jacket. Black on black, an extra swipe of eyeliner with a wave of a shaky hand. He pushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, cursing under his breath. There was no time to make sure everything was perfect; he was already late. _Maybe too late._

He gave his appearance once final glance before hurrying out into the living room of the loft; facing the doors to the balcony, he quickly swirled his hands, creating the portal that could potentially change his life, hesitating for only the briefest of moments before stepping through and out onto the front lawn of the New York Institute. The front stairs were bedecked in garlands of white roses and ribbon, declaring and celebrating the nuptials of Lydia Branwell and Alexander Lightwood.

Gritting his teeth, Magnus strode to the heavy front door, yanking it open and quickly crossing the threshold. He hurried down the hallway towards the small chapel, not even sparing a glance behind him as the door slammed shut, the sound echoing throughout the empty corridors, his sole focus the flickering candlelight ahead. His heart pounded faster, his blood and magic racing through his veins as he turned the corner into the chapel. His eyes alighted on the glowing stele in Lydia's hand, outstretched and moments away from administering the rune that would have stepped on Magnus's heart.

And then there was Alec.

Dressed in a white suit jacket that stretched across impressively broad shoulders, Alec captured Magnus's attention entirely, and everything else in the room faded into nothingness. Those warm hazel eyes locked onto Magnus's own, seeing straight through the walls that had been erected around his heart for the last century, seeing straight into his very soul. Magnus fought for breath, his head starting to spin, as he was drawn inexorably further into the room. His gaze never wavered from Alec, trying desperately, pathetically, to telepathically transmit his hope and attraction and possibility to the Shadowhunter. _You don't have to do this. This is your life to live how you want. I know you feel this too._

He took a step, then another, and suddenly Maryse Lightwood stood in front of him, her voice a hissed whisper as she said, "Magnus, leave this wedding _now_."

Magnus held up a hand as the Lightwood matriarch came to a stop next to him. "Maryse, this is between me and your son," he stated firmly, barely sparing her a glance as he added, "I'll leave if he asks me to." He paused halfway down the aisle, catching Alec's eyes once more in a silent challenge: _Leave or stay? The choice is yours._

His heart stuttered when Alec turned back towards Lydia, their voices too soft to carry. Dread filled the pit of his stomach, realizing what a horrible, public mistake he had made by coming here. His eyes flickered over to Isabelle as she glanced between Magnus and Alec, her gaze weighted by dismay, and he knew she was echoing his own thoughts. Perhaps they'd both been wrong...

_Leave now. Get out while I still can, before I'm rejected in front of dozens of Shadowhunters. I can leave New York. Tibet is nice this time of year. I'll spend some time there -_

His racing mind screamed to a stop as Alec turned away from Lydia, a shadow of disappointment and loss skipping across her face before she carefully schooled it back into casual detachment. Magnus's breath caught in his throat as he watched Alec descend the two short steps from the altar, those keen Shadowhunter eyes never leaving Magnus's as he paused at the front of the chapel. His eyes searched Magnus's face, an unspoken question hanging in the air between them. Magnus inhaled deeply, finally tearing down every barrier around him. A muscle in Alec's jaw tensed - for a moment, he reminded Magnus of a lion preparing to pounce on its prey.

His heart leapt into overdrive when Alec seemed to come to a decision and began walking straight towards him, his steps purposeful and stern. Magnus's eyes widened imperceptibly at the approaching Nephilim. As though from a distance, he heard a sharp inhalation from Maryse before she hurried to intercept her oldest son.

"Alec, what are you doing -?"

"Enough." Alec's eyes never left Magnus as he brushed past his mother. Finally within an arms-length, Magnus fought the sudden instinct to step back as Alec crowded him. He had only the briefest of seconds to react and a minute gasp escaped his throat as Alec's hands fisted in the lapels of his jacket and pulled the warlock against him. Alec's lips crashed down upon his own and his mind went blank.

Alec was kissing him.

And it wasn't some chaste peck, a soft barely-there brush of skin against skin. Alec kissed like he was drowning and Magnus was the sole source of oxygen in the universe. The entire world fell away and all that mattered for Magnus was the muscular Shadowhunter holding him captive. Magnus's hands flew up and landed on Alec's waist, his fingers stretching across the smooth fabric of the suit jacket. He could feel the solid masculinity of Alec's muscles, even through the layers of clothes that separated his hands from Alec's skin. Magnus's grip tightened and he pulled at the jacket, trying to get ever closer to Alec as their kisses carried him higher and higher into euphoria, a tangle of lips and tongue and teeth and shared breaths. It was frantic and desperate and artless and just... _perfect_.

Alec abruptly pulled back and Magnus involuntarily tilted forward, his lips mindlessly chasing after Alec's own, before he inhaled and glanced up at the Shadowhunter. Alec's eyes roved over Magnus's face, lingering on the warlock's kiss-swollen lips. Magnus watched Alec's eyes darken in the split second before he leaned back in, recapturing Magnus's lips and stealing away the very breath in his lungs. Magnus's hands slid down, tangling in Alec's belt loops and holding the Nephilim against himself. _This... makes everything worth it_ , the warlock thought absently, reveling in the moment as Alec's hands stretched possessively across Magnus's chest.

The whispered chatter of the wedding guests dug its way back into Magnus's consciousness as Alec released Magnus's lips and jacket, his hands trailing down Magnus's sides as they gazed at each other. Magnus felt a burst of heat blossoming in his chest at the sight of the warmth shining in Alec's eyes.

Magnus's lips quirked into a small smile and he took a deep breath before whispering, "You never cease to amaze me, Alec."

"Yeah..." Alec seemed to come back into himself with a heavy sigh. "What did I just do?"

As one, they both turned and looked over at Maryse. Her fury was nearly tangible as she glared at the two of them before stalking away. Magnus fought back a wince as he felt Alec stiffen next to him. Alec dropped his gaze down at the floor as his father and Hodge followed Maryse. Magnus hesitated for a moment before he reached out, brushing the back of Alec's hand with a finger, offering what little comfort he could. Isabelle walked up, a wide smile gracing her face, Simon close behind her.

"Alec, I am so proud of you," she gushed, her eyes sparkling. Simon launched into an enthusiastic recounting of some mundane film, comparing the characters to Alec and Magnus. Magnus glanced past Simon and Isabelle, watching as Lydia and Jace spoke. A twinge of regret rattled through his mind as he watched Lydia quietly slip from the chapel and Clary take Lydia's place at Jace's side.

"Who invited the vampire?" Alec asked flatly, drawing Magnus's attention back to the conversation.

"Seriously?" Simon responded plaintively. Magnus ducked his head for a moment, hiding a smirk. Carefully rearranging his face back into a pleasantly neutral expression, he looked back up, catching Alec's attention and nodding his head towards Jace and Clary. He stepped away, only to have his hand caught by strong fingers. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Alec, arm outstretched and tightly grasping at Magnus's hand. Magnus gave his hand a quick squeeze and tossed him a wink, feeling his heart swell when he was rewarded with a slow, crooked smile. He reluctantly pulled his hand free and skirted around Simon and Isabelle, walking quickly over to the Morgenstern siblings.

"Much as this will shock Alec, my visit tonight wasn't all for him," Magnus stated in an undertone. He glanced over his shoulder to see Alec watching him intently. He swallowed thickly before turning back to Jace and Clary. "We need to speak privately."

Jace glanced around for a moment before nodding briskly. "This way," he muttered, jerking his head towards a side hallway and striding off. Clary smiled at Magnus as she hurried after Jace. Magnus took a few steps after them before he turned back, his hands clasped before him, catching Alec's eye and tilting his head towards the hallway. Without another word to Isabelle and Simon, Alec pushed past them and walked straight at Magnus, gazing at him like Magnus held up the world.

As Alec approached, Magnus turned and began moving towards the hallway, hearing Alec's footsteps quicken behind him until Alec's shoulder bumped his own. Magnus looked up at him, smiling when he felt Alec's fingers entwining with his own. He opened his mouth to speak right as Alec tugged on his hand and yanked him into a -

"Alec, you very publicly _just_ came out of the closet and I left mine centuries ago. Why are we now back inside one?" Magnus asked curiously, glancing around the cramped storage cubicle and grimacing at the dust in the corners of the space.

"Because," Alec murmured, crowding Magnus against the far wall.

"Ah, yes, of course, _because_ ," Magnus echoed, tilting his face up towards Alec.

"Yes, _because_ ," Alec continued, drawing the word out as he dragged his fingertips across Magnus's cheekbone before sliding his hand around to cup the back of his neck. "Because I wanted to do this."

Magnus had only a split second to lift his hands as Alec's lips descended on his once more. His hands slipped under Alec's suit jacket, reaching around to stretch across the Nephilim's back. Contrary to their first kiss, Alec was clearly intent on taking his time with their second as his mouth moved against Magnus's, leaving the warlock breathless and dizzy. Alec's other hand lifted to frame Magnus's face, his thumb brushing back and forth across Magnus's jawline. Alec broke the kiss suddenly with a quiet inhale, pressing his forehead against Magnus's.

"You're... you're kind of incredible," Alec mumbled, pressing a kiss against the corner of Magnus's mouth.

"My dear Alexander, trust me when I say that you're nothing short of miraculous," Magnus countered, sweeping his hands up Alec's back and marveling in the feel of muscles tensing underneath his skin, warm even through his shirt. An easy grin spread across Alec's face and he leaned in, dropping a series of short, sweet kisses onto Magnus's waiting lips.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of this," he whispered. Magnus pulled Alec closer, brushing a light kiss over each eyelid.

"What made you change your mind?" Magnus asked, his voice barely audible in the quiet space.

"I've never done anything for myself," Alec responded simply, shrugging a shoulder and shifting his gaze up to the ceiling. "Anything that I've done, any decision, every move, they've all been for my family or for the Clave. I just... I didn't want that to be the deciding factor for the rest of my life. I want a shot at being happy for once, and I... think that could... I don't know, maybe that shot could be you," he trailed off in a mumble, glancing at Magnus out of the corner of his eye.

In his long, long life, Magnus could count the amount of times on two hands that he'd been well and truly speechless. He stared up at Alec, mentally adding another tick to that list as his thoughts skittered around his mind, refusing to form into any type of coherency. Finally, he simply leaned in, pressing a hard kiss to Alec's lips.

"Magnus -"

The warlock stepped closer, pulling one hand from Alec's jacket and reaching up to sink his fingers into Alec's unruly dark locks. His fingernails lightly scraped against the Shadowhunter's scalp and he smirked as a shudder rippled through Alec. He kissed Alec again quickly, gently scraping his teeth against Alec's lower lip as he pulled away.

"Magnus... God," Alec breathed, dropping his head onto Magnus's shoulder. Magnus smiled as he slid his hand down Alec's back.

"Much as I appreciate the sentiment, I'm fairly certain God doesn't have demon blood," he quipped lightly. He closed his eyes when he felt Alec's lips brush over his neck as he straightened.

"You may be right about that, but that doesn't mean you're not still something special," he said, lifting a finger to graze over Magnus's ear cuff. Magnus smiled up at him, reluctantly slipping his hands from Alec's back and stepping away. He immediately missed Alec's warmth. _One of these days, I'm going to ignore the world-ending emergencies in favor of doing... well,_ he thought, his eyes raking up and down Alec's frame.

"As much as I'd like to stay locked away with you, we do have pressing matters to discuss," he said, catching Alec's hand and tugging him towards the door. "Jace and Clary will be waiting for us in the ops center by now."

Alec sighed heavily. "One of these days..." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Yes...?" Magnus prompted teasingly, his eyes glittering as he gazed up at the Shadowhunter - _his_ Shadowhunter. Alec wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus's neck and leaned in.

"One of these days," he continued, warm breath washing over Magnus's lips, "we're going to have all the time in the world to do more of this," he murmured, capturing Magnus's lips once more.

Magnus grabbed onto Alec's shirt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he let himself tumble headfirst into the ecstasy that was kissing Alexander Lightwood. Jace and Clary could wait.


End file.
